The present invention relates to an input device for sewing machines which performs program control of sewing patterns and, more particularly, to an input device which uses sewing patterns previously stored in a memory to input patterns similar to the stored sewing patterns.
A sewing machine has been heretofore known which sews in desired patterns by moving a work holder for holding a workpiece by means of a pulse motor in accordance with corresponding coordinate data which have previously been stored in a memory such as magnetic tape, magnetic card and floppy. However, a sewing machine of this type has not been capable of making from sewing patterns which have already been stored in a memory sewing patterns similar to the stored sewing patterns. Therefore, this type of a sewing machine is disadvantageous in that when the similar patterns are to be inputted, these patterns must be drawn on a digitizer by means of an indicating pen or must be drawn on a CRT by means of a light pen. Furthermore, when this type of a sewing machine is used to sew applique or emblems on a workpiece, a so-called work holder with a crank or force transmitting member is used. This type of a sewing machine is disadvantageous in that the use of this work holder with a crank or force transmitting member requires a certain relationship between the crank member of the work holder and the starting point of sewing or the end point of sewing which may complicate the preparation of sewing patterns.